My Prince in Shirts and Jeans
by mayouh101
Summary: There once was a girl that dreamed. She always dreamed about her prince, a young man in shining silver armor, rescuing her from all her troubles. But… who knew… that my ‘prince’ turned out to be a teen in a white shirt and faded jeans?
1. prologue

**Author's notes: hiya guys!! XDD back with a new fic. This is an AU ficcie, meaning no bakugan sorry ):**

** This be a prologue XDD and shall update as soon as i can!  
**

**The gang is 15 here, Shun is 16 and Alice and Masquerade are 17 (no, here, Masquerade and Alice are not one, they're actually sibs XD)**

**Disclaimer: nope. Don't own bakugan. But I do own Lei owo**

**

* * *

**

**Lei's P.O.V.**

Actually... I used to love stories, those fairy tails, mystic creatures, and all that stuff. Of course, I loved it all, I was a kid back then (age five to be exact). I used to think that fairy godmothers were real. That the tooth fairy would come when my tooth went out. But… none of those even compared to what I thought was the most out-of-the-world thought I wanted to have;

I wanted my very own prince charming. My very own knight in shining armor.

Lame, I know, but I was freaking five then. I didn't know any better!

Of course, blame my over-the-top over exaggerating mother; she would always calm me down with those fairy tails, the result? Me, a little girl, believing every single word she had said. Yeah.

Of course, it broke my poor little nine year-old heart when my brother had said that everything mom had said was all **made up. **Yeah. Guess how many days I locked myself up crying in my room? One and a half day.

Of course I got over it pretty quickly.

I stopped believing in anything ridiculous my mom had said, actually, any ridiculous thing anyone said.

I told you guys I gave up on that 'prince charming' thing, well… guess what? Six years later, and I just found well… _him._

Although I'd have never thought that my prince would be wearing a white polo shirt with an orange shirt inside and faded blue jeans.

And I certainly never thought we'd meet in circumstances like _this._ With me lying on the ground, and him on top of me, his face only inches away.

… I say

I never thought that I'd believe in fairy tails another time again.

* * *

**Har, now review please XD just click that button over there, yup, that's it, and just a fact that I had controlled your brain for exactly 10 seconds. HAR.**


	2. 1: Enter Prince Cutie

***head/desk* Gawd! I never knew I never updated again sorry guys! I wanted to update soon… but then again… my inspiration went out o_o**

**gah, thanks to everyone who reviewed, imma list them cause they're very special XD**

**Thanks to; **_**cherrysaki-chan, enteryournamehere5, CloneGirl, KatandNeko-chan **_**and of course**_** MiyokoHikaru**_**. Thanks to those who faved and subscribe to this story XP**

**Okay... I won't keep you guys waiting anymore… here's the first chapter then~**

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own bakugan, I own Lei, yes… but I don't own Alana, she belongs to MiyokoHikaru XD**

**--**

**Lei's P.O.V.**

Okay… so… are you confused? Yes? Yeah. I knew that.

I'll start from the beginning…well… beginning of the day so you guys won't get bored.

--

It was the last day of summer. I was gonna hang out with Alana and the rest of the gang today… but nooo… my mother had to make me buy something from the store.

So I grabbed my skateboard, took the money and the list that I had to buy, and rode all the way to the store. A ring came a few minutes later and I picked up the black flip phone that I kept inside my jean shorts' pocket.

"Hello…?"

"Lei? Where are you? We're all here at the park. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Alana… that was definitely her. Alana is a sweet, kind, caring and that all around nice girl. I like her very much…. But only as a friend 'mmkay? And for our story… she'll be like… uh… the Fairy God mother or something?

"Hey 'Lana… stop worrying. It'll give you wrinkles. I mean it."

"…Lei…"

"I'm fine. Did some grocery shopping for mom."

"Oh. So will you make it?"

"Hmm… considering that I ride fast on my skateboard and it'd take me 15 minutes to get to my house and junk and another 15 minutes to get to the park… probably not. I'll try and to think of catching up though."

"Okay. We'll be by the amusement park if you ever get here."

"'Kay..."

She hung up and I closed my phone and stuffed it back to my pocket.

"Now… where are those smoothies…?"

--

So I finished grocery shopping… crap… I had a heavy load to carry (two full grocery bags), I was late, I was gonna ride my skateboard AND I had to drink this mango banana smoothie. Yeah, too much to do for a little girl of 15.

So I rode down the block, there was a curve to my right, that was to my house.

I wasn't really watching until I heard this guy say "Watch out!" I looked up and shrieked a bit, I couldn't curve since there was a car coming, and the guy just ended up toppling over me.

Both of us groaned in pain.

"Sorry!" he said, I looked up at him, he was looking worried. I took the time to scan his features, a mess of dirty blonde-brownish hair and charcoal blue eyes. I liked blue to be honest.

"Miss?" he called. I snapped out of my thoughts and muttered "It's okay…"

He didn't move, I didn't too. He was on top; I was lying on the ground. He shook out of his thoughts and stood up. He stretched out a hand which I graciously accepted.

"I really am sorry…" he said a little embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. I looked at the mess, good thing none of the groceries fell out…. Though my smoothie did spill… all over his polo shirt.

"Ahh… shoot…" I bit my lower lip; he looked confused and looked down on his shirt. A splatter of yellow was on it, I heard a laugh.

And he began to unbutton his shirt…

"E-eh!? Wh-what are you doing!?" my face blushed I looked away from him but he laughed again, I looked back to see he was wearing an orange shirt inside, he was smiling at me. "It's okay…"

But I sighed, he looked confused again, "I-I'm sorry…" I said, embarrassed, "Just send me the dry cleaning bill or something…" I muttered, he laughed again. "That won't really be necessary…" he stretched out a hand for me, he wanted me to shake with him…

"I'm Joe. Tell me your name and I think we'll be even." He smiled again… I was envious of him… how he's able to smile like there's nothing wrong in the world… "Lei. Call me Lei…" I shook his hand, and then he looked up, he was thinking.

"Isn't Lei a boys' name?"

I grinned sheepishly and stuck my tongue out playfully, "It's short for my real name… Leina…"

"I like it." He smiled again. This time was different… my heart fluttered…

He picked up his bike and gave me my skateboard back. "Thanks…" I muttered, "Where's your house? I could help you carry these back you know…" I blushed again… my heart was fluttering once again.

"A-ah… it's no big deal… I can carry them back myself…" I said stubbornly, dammit Lei. A cute guy asks you if he can walk you home (sort of) and you refuse? What's wrong with you!?

"Okay then…" He took out his white cell phone, and I looked at him, the sound of a camera of a phone went off. I blinked; he showed me the captured picture. I blushed with embarrassment. "H-hey!! I never approved of that!" he chuckled, I blushed even harder.

"Could you at least enter your number?" he asked me, "I… umm…" I took the phone regardless and inputted it anyway.

"Hand me yours?" he asked, and I handed him my own. After he was done he gave it back, and smiled to me… there it was again… my heart fluttering… AGAIN.

Dammit heart. Stop fluttering or I'll send karma to strike down on you! Oh… wait… Gah! Never mind…

"I'll see you later, Lei." He rode on his bike and went the opposite direction of my house…

"Hey, Joe!"

He looked back at me. The sound of a camera of a phone went off again.

I smiled triumphantly to myself as he just blinked.

"Now we're even."

--

**Gah! Okay… not very long now is it? XD**

**Oh well… hope you guys enjoy ^^**

**Oh… and to Kat… do you mind if I use Nanami? XP**


End file.
